Un invité surprise
by PaperPellet
Summary: Zoro ne devrait pas entrer dans la chambre d'un autre. Surtout quand la personne en question reçoit un invité. Mihawk/Zoro et ?


Bonjour! Voici la première fic que je poste ! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes :/

Alors c'est bien entendu un rathing M et une fic sur un couple d'homme ( donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, cliquez sur la petite croix en haut de la page. Je n'ai pas envie de vous choquer xD )

Les personnages de One Piece ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Oda sensei.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il s'était mis à genoux et l'avait supplié, lui qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Il en avait honte maintenant. Le pire c'est que ce connard s'était bien foutu de sa gueule mais à sa grande surprise il avait accepté sa demande. Puis l'entraînement sadique avait commencé. Zoro avait du mal à suivre, Mihawk était très fort. Bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé mais un jour il l'emporterait contre lui, il fallait juste être patient.

Depuis peu il commençait à découvrir de nombreux aspects de sa personnalité. Zoro n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi maniaque, tout était parfaitement rangé et ordonné, chaque pièce avait une fonction bien particulière. Chaque objet avait aussi sa place. Il fallait toujours être à l'heure pour les dîners, c'était l'une des conditions pour qu'il puisse rester dans le manoir. Cette condition lui posait d'ailleurs de nombreux problèmes puisqu'il avait du mal à se repérer dans ce fichu château. C'était bien trop grand pour une seule personne! Comment pouvait on avoir l'idée de vivre dans un tel labyrinthe ! Une ou deux pièces auraient largement suffit!

Heureusement Perona était la pour lui venir en aide et lui servir de guide parce que Mihawk ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider, il préférait se moquer. En faite il était très moqueur et ne perdait pas une occasion pour le ridiculiser. Il jouait beaucoup sur les mots et Zoro ne pouvait que rougir à certaines de ses remarques qui pourtant ne contenaient aucune arrières pensées. Pendant les entraînements par exemple il lançait souvent des:

« Tu as de beau muscles, sert en ! » ou alors des

« Soit plus attentif ou alors ton petit minois sera couvert de cicatrice". »

De son coté, l'œil de faucon avait très vite remarqué ses rougissements et il en avait donc fait son jeu préféré. Cela agaçait Zoro par dessus tout, rougir comme une jeune fille, lui un homme ! Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, mais comment faire quand on a l'impression que la personne à l'origine de tout vos problèmes vous fixe sans arrêt de manière insistante. Les yeux de Mihawk s'attardaient souvent sur son corps, il ne le fixait pas, il le dévorait des yeux. Zoro s'en était rendu compte que quelques jours auparavant et cela le travaillait beaucoup. Était-il gay ? Il en doutait mais alors pourquoi le fixait-il comme ça ? Avait-il peur qu'il l'attaque ? C'était sûrement ça ! Alors il le pensait aussi lâche que ça. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec lui, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Zoro sorti enfin de sa longue réflexion et s'extrait de son bain. Comme à son habitude Perona le reluquait dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla donc vite, cria sur Perona puis la suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger tout en continuant à lui faire la moral. En entrant dans la pièce, Mihawk les fixa tout les deux et interrogea Perona du regard. Elle répondit soudainement à sa question muette :

« Zoro gueule encore parce que je l'ai attendu dans la salle de bain! »

« Ça me met mal à l'aise que tu me regardes ! C'est normal non ! » répliqua Zoro.

Perona se mit soudainement à sourire et affirma tout en se remémorant la scène :

« Tu as un beau corps, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de le montrer. Si tu étais pas si stupide tu aurais été parfaitement mon genre ! »

Zoro piqua un far et continua à insulter Perona de tout les noms. Mihawk fixa pendant un long moment Zoro puis déclara d'une voix calme mais terrifiante :

« Il est l'heure de manger, maintenant silence. Je vais recevoir quelqu'un ce soir je ne veux pas de problèmes. »

Ils arrêtèrent donc leur dispute et se mirent à table. Puis Perona reconduisit Zoro dans sa chambre avant de partir elle même rejoindre sa propre chambre. Zoro déposa ses sabres à coté de son lit puis enleva son haut avant d'enfiler un tee shirt non s'en avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien tout seul . Enfin il enleva son pantalon et resta en caleçon. Il saisit l'article sur la mort d'Ace posé sur sa table de chevet et le relut pour la 40ème fois. Il devait devenir plus fort et pour cela tout mal entendu devait être dissipé entre lui et Mihawk. Il décida donc de sortir de sa chambre et de se rendre dans celle de Mihawk. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très loin de la sienne, cela lui prit tout de même 1h à la trouver. Il était d'abord entré dans la cuisine, puis dans la bibliothèque, ainsi que dans la seconde salle de bain, dans la cave et il avait même finit par atterrir dans la cabane au fond du jardin. Mais grâce à sa persévérance il avait enfin accès à la pièce qu'il recherchait.

Il hésita un long moment à entrer, après tout il n'avait jamais pénétré dans sa chambre. Puis se rappelant de l'article, il rassembla son courage et toqua. La porte n'étant pas fermée, s'ouvrit à la force de la poigne de Zoro. La scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux le choqua au plus haut point. En effet devant lui se trouvait un grand lit ou Mihawk et sûrement son invité en question s'embrassaient. Se touchant à certains endroits que Zoro ne pouvait ou plutôt ne voulait pas identifier. Les deux concernés remarquant la présence d'une personne cessèrent leurs activités et tournèrent leur têtes vers le nouvelle arrivant. Zoro resta figé pendant un moment. Mais qui était cet invité? Avec ses cheveux roux, et ce bras en moins ... ça ne pouvait être que Shanks le roux ! Puis il remarqua les deux paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient. Cela le fit rougir et par réflexe il entreprit de refermer la porte et de courir le plus loin de la chambre. Mais une main le saisi avant que la porte puisse se refermer et l'entraîna dans la chambre à son insu. La porte se referma en un claquement sourd et un silence se fit. Il fut vite brisé par la voie du roux :

« Hey Mihawk je ne savais que tu avais pris sous ton aile un des nakama de Luffy, HAHAHAHA, c'est pourtant pas ton genre toi qui est si froid avec tout le monde! »

Mihawk répondit d'une façon calme comme à son habitude :

« Il m'a supplié, je ne pouvais qu'accepter. En plus cela me fait un peu de compagnie, Il est très amusant. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! » répliqua Zoro

« Mihawk rappelle toi de notre contrat, on couche ensemble pour le plaisir et pour éviter toute fuite d'information sur nos préférences sexuelles. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un nous surprend. Que va t-on bien pouvoir faire de lui? » coupa Shanks avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Zoro n'avait pas ses sabres avec lui, inquiet de ce qui pourrait lui arrivé il répondit le plus rapidement possible :

« Je... je ne dirais rien ! Vos activités ne me regarde pas. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et finir ma bouteille tranquillement. »

Il se dirigea avec précipitation vers la porte, sa seule issue de secours. Mais Mihawk barra l'entrée et s'adressa à Shanks :

« Je ne sais pas, il pourrait parler. Il faudrait trouver un moyen d'être sur qu'il se taise. »

« C'est qu'il est pas mal le jeunot maintenant que je le regarde plus attentivement. » s'écria soudainement Shanks

« Si l'histoire le concerne il ne pourra pas parler. »

Zoro prit soudainement peur, non ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Il avait sûrement mal compris ses propos ! Il n'était pas gay lui !

« Hoy ! Je vous dit que je ne parlerais pas ! Maintenant laissez moi partir ! »

« Oula mais'il montre ses crocs ! Halala ! La fougue de la jeunesse (hommage a Gai sensei), il me rappelle moi à mes 20 ans ! » rigola Shanks.

« Shanks arrête de l'effrayer ! » menaça Mihawk. Mais Shanks ajouta :

« Mais regarde il est mignon tout tremblant en caleçon avec son regards perdu. »

En effet Zoro tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas sortir car la seule issue était bloqué et se retrouvait entouré d'un shichibukai et d'un yonko. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les vaincre et encore moins sans ses précieux sabres. Mihawk fixa Zoro, le détaillant comme il en avait l'habitude puis annonça

« Bon tu as raison, on ne peut pas être sur de son silence, c'est le seul moyen de le faire taire sans le tuer »

« HAHAHA! Ça va être marrant! Il te plaît donc un peu, c'est pour ça que tu accepte neh ? Mais j'espère que ça va pas trop le choqué le pauvre. » rajouta Shanks.

Zoro n'avait écouté que d'une oreille la conversation, il avait juste saisi l'essentiel, il était en danger. Il se mit à courir vers la porte, espérant pouvoir l'ouvrir pendant que Mihawk était en pleine discussion et donc trop occupé pour le remarquer mais son plan échoua et il se retrouva vite propulsé sur le grand lit aux couvertures défaite. Sonné il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que les deux hommes l'encerclèrent vite de chaque coté du lit. Il était prit au piège, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Il allait devoir endurer. Shanks prit l'initiative de lui enlever son tee shirt, laissant sur lui que son caleçon qui n'allait sûrement pas rester longtemps à sa place. Il émit ensuite un sifflement appréciateur et lança un :

« Bien bâtit le jeunot. »

Mihawk ne put qu'approuver, il le fixa dans les yeux, ses yeux à lui remplient de désir trop longtemps contenu. Après tout Mihawk avait dès leur première rencontre remarqué son corps qui était vraiment à son goût. Il ne pensait pas le revoir avant un bon moment mais quand Zoro avait débarqué sur son île, il avait été agréablement surpris. Il allait devoir se contenir et ne rien montrer de son envie, les ragots se répandaient vite sur les mers. Mais à cet instant, l'occasion se présentait et plus rien ne pouvait le retenir.

Après sa longue contemplation il se pencha sur Zoro et l'embrassa avec empressement, sans restriction, dévorant ses lèvres. Zoro répondit au baiser par automatisme. Il avait déjà couché avec de nombreuses filles mais depuis le début de sa carrière en tant que pirate, il avait eu moins d'occasions et un manque se faisait ressentir. Pendant ce long baiser il fut donc non seulement surprit d'y répondre mais aussi d'y éprouver un certain plaisir. Il commença à gémir, à bout de souffle. Mihawk rompit le contact, reprenant ainsi, lui aussi sa respiration. Puis il fixa Shanks qui les regardait avec amusement et l'embrassa aussi avec fougue. Le baiser était beaucoup plus féroce et sauvage. Zoro resta hébété, les fixant tout les deux et se demandant pourquoi il ressentait de l'excitation à la vue de deux hommes s'embrassant. Était-il homosexuelle ?! Non impossible les filles ne le dégoûtaient pas vraiment. Peut être était il les deux bords alors ? Possible. Mais il n'était toujours pas près à coucher avec Mihawk et Shanks, non ! Il en profita donc pour se glisser hors du lit mais Shanks le saisit par la taille et commença à caresser ses petits bouts de chair rose, léchant ses oreilles, son cou et le bout de ses lèvres. Mihawk faisait de même sur Shanks. Zoro poussa un timide gémissement et ressentit une grande gêne l'assaillir. Il devait résister, se défendre mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis et se laissait maltraiter par la main et la langue du roux. Il se laissa donc aller, oubliant petit à petit la situation. Après tout pourquoi ne pas essayer ? De toute façon personne n'en saurait rien et il pourrait reprendre sa petite vie tranquille par la suite.

« C'est qu'il est vraiment sexy le petit épéiste, tu sais bien les choisir Mihawk. » déclara Shanks.

Cette prise de parole sortit Zoro de sa réflexion. C'est cette phrase qui lui fit enfin comprendre la gravité de la situation, il allait être le soumis ! Il n'avait bien sur jamais eu ce genre d'expérience mais il savait quand même comment ça se déroulait. Enfin il l'avait surtout découvert en surprenant Luffy et Ace dans la cuisine dévorant tout les deux autre chose que de la nourriture. Pas question ! Il ne voulait pas être le soumis, il avait bien trop peur !

Il lança un regard rempli d'effroi à Shanks et à Mihawk. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance ils le laisseront partir. Mais cela ne fit qu'accroître leurs envies. Shanks posa délicatement sa main sur le caleçon de Zoro. Il lui prodigua de douce caresses pour le détendre, Zoro ne put résister et se remit à gémir doucement. Quand Mihawk cessa soudainement ses activité et annonça d'une voix basse :

« Je le prépare, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude. Il ne faudrait pas le brusquer » Shanks hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Il savait que le shinchibukai était attiré par Zoro et qu'il tenait donc absolument à le faire lui même. Il ne le laisserait sans doute à personne et sûrement pas à lui.

Shanks sortit du lit et alla rejoindre le fauteuil qui se trouvait à coter de l'armoire et donc en face du lit. Il allait observer et attendre.

Mihawk prit donc la relève de Shanks et continua à prodiguer des caresses à travers le caleçon du vert. Zoro qui avait suivit la scène fut rassurè par la présence de Mihawk à ses cotés et la disparition de Shanks. Mais pourquoi ? Dans tout les cas cela resterait un viol. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait depuis plus longtemps Mihawk. Il lui accordait toute sa confiance. Peut-être rendrait-il l'expérience agréable. Son sexe commençait déjà à répondre et ne pouvait plus résister avec seulement de simples caresses, que lui arrivera-t-il si cela continuait et s'intensifiait ? Mihawk comme s'il avait entendu la pensée de Zoro s'empressa d'y répondre. Il fit glisser le caleçon et le jeta au bord du lit. Zoro se trouvait nue devant lui, essoufflé et rougit, les yeux embués et le sexe à moitié gonflé. Mihawk se mordit la lèvre et commença à faire des va et viens sur le sexe du vert. Puis voyant que celui ci réagissait de mieux en mieux, il saisit la bouteille de lubrifiant, versa le contenu sur ses doigts et en introduisit un en Zoro. Le jeune épéiste émit un petit son d'inconfort. La sensation était tout simplement bizarre, et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Peut être que la suite n'allait pas être si bien que ça tout compte fait mais il était trop tard pour renoncer. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu y renoncer. Mihawk l'embrassa de nouveau pour le détourner de la sensation de douleur. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt et entama quelques mouvements. Putain mais ça faisait vraiment mal ! Zoro en avait les larmes aux yeux et un cri retentit quand un troisième doigts s'insinua en lui pour rejoindre les deux autres déjà présent. Mihawk, voyant et comprenant la douleur de Zoro, saisit le sexe de celui-ci avec son autre main et appliqua de nouveau quelques mouvements de va et vient pour le détendre. Zoro était partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Mais il bascula soudainement du coté du plaisir quand l'œil de faucon percuta avec ses doigts un point bien précis. Il s'appliqua à toucher cette zone aussi souvent que possible. Zoro commença à pousser de forts gémissements.

« Il est vraiment très sonore » ne put s'empêcher de penser Mihawk. Tout ses cris ne fit qu'accroître l'envie de Mihawk, il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait bientôt être prêt. Il sortit soudainement ses doigts de Zoro, qui lui lança un regard rempli de colère.

« Hey qui t'a dit de les enlever ?! »

« On dirait que tu apprécies plus que je ne le pensais. » répliqua Mihawk

Zoro détourna son regard et fixa une bouteille qui se trouvait juste à coté du lit. Il la saisit et amena le goulot à sa bouche. Il but quelques gorgé. Puis embrassa Mihawk

« Bon ! Tu continu ? »

Mihawk saisit le bras de Zoro et le retourna à plat ventre. Il le fit mettre à quatre pattes et défit son propre pantalon et caleçon. Puis il présenta son sexe à l'entrée de la partie tant convoitée. Zoro sentit l'érection de Mihawk. Ça avait sûrement était dur pour lui de résister pendant sa préparation. Puis, d'un coup, il pénétra Zoro qui poussa un hurlement étouffé par ses lèvres pincées.

« Je vois que tu résistes bien a la douleur. »

« Je ne vais tout de même pas pleurer comme une fillette ! » prononça Zoro avec un peu de difficulté. Son regard était rempli d'arrogance et de défis.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Mihawk. Décidément, ce petit avait des nerf d'acier.

Il commença de lents va et vient après que les petits murmures de douleurs de Zoro se soit atténués. Puis la cadence augmenta et la pièce se remplit vite de cris rauques. Enfin il possédait Zoro ! Il l'avait tant désiré. Les deux épéistes se dévorèrent l'un l'autre, aucun des deux ne repartiraient avec la peau intacte. Les gémissements augmentèrent en volume quand soudain deux râles puissants se firent entendre dans tout l'étage. Mihawk contempla une dernière fois le visage de Zoro avant de se retirer et de venir s'allonger à côté de lui. Ils s'endormirent côte à côte.

Le lendemain, Mihawk se réveilla avant Zoro. Il partit prendre une douche. Quand il entra de nouveau dans la chambre il remarqua que Zoro était en train d'émerger de son sommeil. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il n'avait pas assez dormi à son goût et s'apprêtait à replonger dans un sommeil profond quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son lit habituel. Il sursauta et se mit en position assise. Une grande douleur vint l'assaillir. Il regarda Mihawk puis se souvenu enfin de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il avait couché avec un homme... Non il avait couché avec Mihawk … Non il avait couché avec Mihawk et avait été le soumis. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter devant Mihawk. Que représentait-il pour lui ? Un amant, le coup d'un soir ? Est-ce qu'il allait refuser de l'entraîner à partir de maintenant ? Quand il reverrait Luffy il ne pourrait s'empêcher de repenser à Shanks et à ce soir particulier. Soudain une question importante le tira de ses pensées et l'obligea à s'adresser à Mihawk.

« Ou est passé Shanks ? »

Mihawk tressailli. Il avait oublié Shanks ! C'était une bonne question. Quand était-il parti ? Mihawk remarqua qu'un bout de papier blanc était posé sur le fauteuil. Il s'en saisit et lu le message inscrit dans une écriture très brouillon.

 **« Yo les deux petits épéistes ! Vous aviez l'air trop absorbé par vos activité j'ai donc pris la liberté de partir pour vous laissez faire vos petites affaires tranquille. Passez une bonne lune de miel !**

 **PS: Maintenant que le second de Luffy m'a piqué mon amant j'ai plus qu'à aller me chercher un autre mec... Je me demande ce que fait Baggy en ce moment ? »**

Mihawk fronça ses sourcil. Il lança ensuite un regard tendre à Zoro. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec lui. Après tout Shanks n'avait pas tord, la nuit dernière ressemblait bel et bien à leur lune de miel. Mais ça, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même. Il s'avança vers Zoro et l'embrassa. Le vert avait tout d'abord eu l'air abasourdi puis avait répondu au baiser.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Mihawk. Il aimait bien le taquiner et au vu des petites rougeurs sur ses joues, l'objectif était atteint.

« Oui, mais la prochaine fois je me laisserais pas faire ! Le dessus sera pour moi. » répliqua Zoro avec assurance.

« Il faudrait déjà que tu sois en mesure de me battre » ajouta Mihawk

« Cela arrivera dans peu de temps » répondit Zoro. Une lueur de défis brillait dans ses yeux.

En sera t-il capable ? Seul le futur nous le dira.

* * *

Si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas ( vu que c'est le premier texte que j'écris j'aimerais bien m'améliorer )


End file.
